One Song Only For Us (A Sanada Genichiro Love Story)
by MasterYuki01
Summary: When she was young, Nishimura Kodoku had always dreamed about her dreamy Prince Charming that had danced with her during her young years of middle school. Now, when Kodoku is in college, she moves in with her cousin in Japan in an attempt to widen her search for her loved one. What does Japan have in store for her now?
1. Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter

_As our song played in the background, we twirled across the dance floor, just the two of us - the rest of the crowd watching in awe._ _ **Baby we found love right where we are...**_ _That is the only line I remember from that song. I remember my dress; lavender colored with sparing jewels across the chest and at the rim of the dress that reached the floor. It didn't have any sleeves so my shoulders were exposed. But I didn't mind because he loved them. He had always said my skin was extremely soft and he wished to be able to touch it forever. Around my neck was the pearl necklace he bought me for my seventh birthday. At that time it was too big so it hung right below my collar bones. My golden hair was tied into a bun atop my head with even more pearls embedded in my strands of hair. My blue eyes sparkled in the candelabra light. But that was all I could remember of that precious moment between two young lovers. I could not remember his face but I made it my goal to find that boy of my dreams. Genichirō..._

So here I am, in two layers of clothes and winter boots watching the snowfall from outside the airplane. Once again I checked my cell phone for the time. It read: 8:08 AM. I let out a joyful smile, clutching my phone and holding it to my chest. I couldn't wait to land in Japan and see my baby cousin. In my excitement, I heard an announcement on the airplane. "Dear passengers this is your co-captain speaking, please turn off any electronic devices. We will be landing very soon. The local time in Japan is 8:08AM. Thank you for flying with Crystal Airlines, and on behalf of the crew, we wish you a pleasant stay. Cabin crew, please prepare for landing." I switched off my cell phone and tucked it in my coat pocket and proceeded to clean up the area around me.

About an hour later, I was walking through the crowds of people and their families and friends pulling my cherry blossom covered suitcase behind me. "Kodoku-nee...!" I heard the faint voice of my cousin, Julia. "Julia...?" My azure eyes scanned the crowds for the smaller Asian figure. There she was; waving with her free hand, the other holding something that was blocked from my view. A smile tugged my lips up as I waved and dashed to her, being wary of not dropping anything. When we meet we instantly locked each-other in a tight embrace. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I don't know where I would go if you weren't studying here!" I cried still in her embrace and very grateful when I had news that she was studying here and her roommate had other plans! "Hehe, you are lucky that my roommate isn't coming back until a few days." Julia said smiling and we parted and carried my luggage to the bus stop. The bus ride to her college was short and uneventful. However, when we arrived my mouth finally started to bubble off with questions.

"Do you have any friends here?"... "What are they like?" ... "Do you finally have a boyfriend?" ... "What about clubs?" ... "What classes do you go to?"

Julia only laughed and set my bags down on the spare bed. "Okay, okay, Kodoku-nee! Enough questions; you're killing me!" I laughed and sat on my bed. "Sorry! Sorry! But I'm so excited; you know I can't help it!" I protested.. Julia nodded, "Yup. So let's go and answer your questions, shall we?" I bolted up. "Yes please!"

As promised, Julia told me everything. I figured out she had a boyfriend and they've been together since a month or so after she got here last year. "That's soooo cool!" I whined. "I wish I found my one-and-only!" Julia's cheeks deepened in color. "Oh don't worry, you will. There are tons of boys in this school; maybe one of them is yours." She stated teasingly as we walked by the private tennis courts (for students only). I nodded smiling and drifted into a fantasy world. But I was quickly snapped out of it when I heard Julia yelp. I whirled around to find her giggling up in the arms of a boy who was carrying her bridal-style.

"That's mean, Mitsu! Don't scare me like that!" The so called "Mitsu" smiled a bit and nuzzled her nose. "Sorry, Jewel. I can't help it." _That's my line_! I thought and watched the loving scene go on until Julia spotted me staring at the two. "O-Oh, Kodoku-nee...!" Squirming out of her lover's grasp, she took the boy's hand and held onto it tightly, a faint blush on her cheeks. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu... My boyfriend." She said shyly.

I shook his hand with my mouth slightly agape. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Jewel tells me a lot you." Tezuka said, his monotonous voice matching that of a grown man's. "No, the pleasure's mine." I quickly said letting go of his hand with one of my kindest smiles. Tezuka was about to speak again when another voice took his place, "Skipping practice to be with your girlfriend, Tarundoru!" That voice sent chills up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. A shadow crossed over mine and overlapped it. "Who is this?" The voice asked his tone still strict. "Jewel's cousin, Sanada, be nice to her." Tezuka spat back at the other male holding onto my cousin tightly. I twisted on my heels and stole a glance of this "Sanada" person. And man, was I amazed at what I saw. Sanada had black hair and he wore a cap. His hair was bluntly cut and if he took off his cap I am pretty sure he sported a fringe. His brown eyes were entrancing and he was extremely tall (two heads taller than me). And on top of that this man had a rather masculine build. _I think I've seen him before... Somehow I feel comfortable around him_. I thought to myself.

Our eyes met; his were a coffee color and mine a sapphire color. Somehow I had thought I knew these eyes from somewhere...somewhere...In my dreams. Yet before I could ask Sanada passed me and left without another word. My eyes were still wide with shock. Behind me I heard Tezuka grunt and walk up to me with Julia. He rested his hand on my shoulder and peered at my eyes with a comforting smile. "Don't worry, he's always like that. Once he's used to you, he'll loosen up. Sorry about that." Although he apologized I still felt a singed of pain and anger. I only nodded and smiled. "Well, can I see the rest of the school grounds?" I asked. "Definitely..!" The two said in unison. Then all holding hands, Tezuka in the middle, we made our way through the rest of the school grounds. Even though I had many conversations, laughs, and smiles, my mind couldn't let go of what this Sanada person had done to me. One look at me and he left. Even though it had seemed the expression in his eyes had changed... I gave up figuring out what it was.

That night, Sanada was still on my mind. I heaved a long sigh and rolled over to my left side and peeked over at the couple in the next bed. Tezuka lay on his back, his left arm tucked under Julia's pillow. Julia's head lounged over on her pillow above his arm, the rest of her body next to his, their legs intertwined with each other's. "Lucky Julia..." I pouted. Just after that, my ears caught the sound of a tennis ball being hit back and forth between a racquet and a wall. Curious, I sat up and slipped out of my bed grabbing my shoes and coat. After throwing my jacket over my shoulders, I snuck out of the room and made my way to the tennis courts.

Wrapping my jacket tightly around my body I trotted over to the only court with a little light shining in the darkness of the night. The lone moonlight illuminated my face, making my sapphire blue eyes glow softly. The rigid sound of the ball coming in contact with the stone wall and the strings of the equipment resounded through the air.

 _Who could it be?_ I asked myself. _Who could be practicing tennis so late at night?_

I stood hidden behind a cherry blossom tree, watching the mysterious silhouette. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and as the cold night wind blew, the soft pink petals scattered down to the ground. That person had a strong way of hitting the ball, full of passion and willpower. Yet, it was not in the slightest way forceful, he seemed experienced... and natural. It seemed like he fitted right in, under the watchful melancholy of the moon.

 _How nostalgic..._

And at that moment, with the cherry blossoms billowing down and landing on the ground gracefully, without a sound... I knew who he was.

"Genichirō..."

The words escaped from my lips, flying through the wind, to the ears of the man standing just in front of me. All of the sounds in the background halted as Sanada lowered his racquet to his side. He turned his head, glancing at me with the corner of his eye. He had finally noticed me; the one I had been searching for... The boy I loved.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion, Memories, and Love

p data-p-id="ce246edc2447e9f7ef6baf5faf4be011""... Who are you?"/p  
p data-p-id="0d5888417ab7c8f9728850b9fa4175ab"I stopped. "Genichirō...?"/p  
p data-p-id="5e0a7c12029ebdae7cdeeefbde7278c7""Do not address me like you know me."/p  
p data-p-id="8b12207d119b15d153b92af05cbd97d2"My heart shattered. Did I make a mistake? But... his voice, his eyes, his scent, his aura...I couldn't be wrong! But this-!/p  
p data-p-id="e57e70a68664be82e4bc18ca73d424aa""If you don't have any business here, leave. I'm practicing."/p  
p data-p-id="87447f49925d4d06f7a9b84dffaf6a7c"That pierced through my heart. He turned back and started practicing tennis once again. I couldn't say anything, not to the one person whom I had thought would be by my side. I turned my back on him and ran as fast as I could without stopping; to a dark place out of earshot of him. I found a darkened corner of the school building and threw myself against the stone wall, sinking down to the ground and hugging my knees tightly. I could feel my steamy tears threatening to fall. Why...? Why this...? My mind swirled with saddening thoughts. "strongDo not address me like you know me/strong." Those words echoed through my mind. Soon never ending tears poured down my cheeks, staining my clothes like a waterfall. ...emWhy/em?!/p  
p data-p-id="8cbbc2d21f3de47165129c78f286521b"In my crying state I didn't hear the approaching footsteps. "Kodoku-nee...?" It was Julia, followed by Tezuka. My eyes were bloodshot as I glanced back at her. "... Julia...?" My voice was pathetically pitiful. Tezuka knelt down to my height on the ground and picked me up in his arms bridal-style. "Let's take her back to the room." His voice was grave, a tone I haven't heard from him ever since we met. The last thing I saw was Julia nodding to her lover with a hurt look./p  
p data-p-id="5c2ecc4a58526e0959f04abf981f24c1"When I woke up I was back in Julia's dorm. I sat up a bit shakily. "Oh..." I groaned as my head spun and my vision blurred. Footsteps padded across the floor, "Oh good, you're awake." Julia came over and sat next to me on my bed, setting a tray of food on the bedside table. She was dressed in an over-sized T-shirt (probably belonging to Tezuka) with a long white skirt and adorable pink fluffy socks. Her hair was pinned up in a bun causing her to look older than seventeen. Her soft smile put me at ease as she handed me the tray. "Thanks," I whispered and smiled. She only shook her head and bounced off the edge of the bed./p  
p data-p-id="b64f9974a5d732e95e67462d3bee48fb""I'll get you a drink!" She smiled and skipped out of the bedroom/living room area of the dorm down the small hallway and to the kitchen. My gaze danced over the dorm, the pastel purple wallpaper and baby-azure carpet lining the floor. Where am I...? This isn't my bedroom.../p  
p data-p-id="9ae5d28d1b90f78ea936c3843efb2c40"Unlike my own room this room was very spacious and was laid out neatly. Pictures of favorable memories lined the walls and shelves. Diagonal from the queen sized bed I sat in, was a sofa, and pushed to the corner of the wall. In front of the couch was a square coffee table with a circle of glass, containing two green leaves from a bamboo tree with petals from a blue flower scattered around it. A flat-screen TV sat on it perched up against the wall, just underneath a clock. Beside that was Julia's glass desk with her oddly shaped desk chair./p  
p data-p-id="44a025250fae2a01e0ad7de88d4f161b"Then it all came flooding back to me. I was in Japan. I met Genichirō. Do not address me like you know me. With that voice resounding in my brain, I stood up on wobbly feet and walked to my right to the small hallway leading to the kitchen, bathroom, and outside. I rested on the wall just coming into the hallway, next to a stereo. Upon hearing giggles resounding from the kitchen, I hobbled over to the doorway and peered in./p  
p data-p-id="cb17a0e7e3b390a36effa361f2efe1c4"Inside I saw Julia and Tezuka cuddling each-other in front of the white counters that lined the right wall. And what I saw made me think that my love life was drifting even farther apart from me... I thought about that and decided to back out so I didn't- CRASH Oh...Whoops.../p  
p data-p-id="f41365e36603c64c211bec7b2ea3a183"The couple shared a loving kiss...A loving kiss I just ruined. My gaze averted behind me to the broken glass and stained carpet. "Whoops..." I laughed nervously. Tezuka cleared this throat clearly embarrassed that I walked in on their kissy-kissy moment and Julia rushed out to see what broke. "Kodoku are you okay?" She questioned my checking over my arms and head. "Yeah, I'm fine...Sort of." I mumbled those last words. Julia's face was red but she held in the fact she was extremely embarrassed that she was caught. I only laughed. Her gaze shot up at me. "W-What are you laughing about...?" She stuttered. "Haha...! I-Hahaha...! Kissing your boyfriend isn't a crime Julia! Don't be so embarrassed and hide it! Life is short my good people find love where you can!" I preached still laughing a bit. The couple, still looking embarrassed, shook their heads and agreed with me in the end. "Okay, let's go out to eat tonight, Kay?" Julia asked./p  
p data-p-id="d482996f82fc0a4c4c37cc58039ff599"Tezuka and I both agreed. "Okay, so I'm going to shower!" Julia giggled and skipped to the bathroom. Once Julia had gone for a shower, Tezuka lead me outside on the balcony. He propped his elbows on the railing, staring off at the lighted school grounds and tennis courts. I followed his lead but I just sat on one of the woven chairs. "When did you meet Sanada?" Tezuka's dark eyes glanced my way. My eyes met his, "We met at a meeting with our parents at five years old." I replied. The man raised a dark, blonde eye brow. "That explains it..." He muttered. "Explains what?" I questioned, standing up. Tezuka faced me and held my shoulders, "Sanada doesn't remember anything from eight years of age. It's all a blank canvas for him." The words hit me hard. "He... Doesn't remember...?"/p  
p data-p-id="f85219932d9f27b7ca45b9ec87e76311"Tezuka shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, Kodoku."/p  
p data-p-id="a250ae66c34cd71d819e9a18f9975d0a""At the age of eight he was involved in a car accident. He hit his head hard, and lost almost all his memories. He even had to learn tennis again, from scratch. It was hard for him./p  
p data-p-id="ab98da2777c6695e2559724c8fa58e6d""He had regained almost little to none of his memories, only relearning his skills through tennis practices. But, sometimes, when he and I meet up with our old tennis rivals and teammates, he would tell me that he had once been in love./p  
p data-p-id="ae51c216d6b9c8fa727da1930db6c320""It came as a huge shock to us, with him being the last person we had thought to have fallen in love. Apparently he had been with a blonde girl, a foreigner. He definitely does not remember everything, but sometimes he would get a wistful expression, an expression I rarely see on him, and he would say to himself...emOne song only for us/em..."/p  
p data-p-id="35128477cb9e51b6a0521783e35423d0"After Tezuka finished explaining, Julia came back and the three of us escaped out to eat at a local restaurant only two blocks away from the college. It was a French styled restaurant (if you want to get technical it was Rococo Style) belonging to one of Tezuka's old rivals, Atobe Keigo. The trio arrived at the grand restaurant belonging to the 'King" and everyone stopped in front to admire in awe. Tezuka was in the middle of the two girls as they stared at the building. "Wow...He really outdid himself this time..." Tezuka muttered, pursing his lips. Julia nodded with her eyes wide and I clamped my mouth shut with the back of my hand. "Well, let's go inside, shall we?" I asked the two. After two nods of 'yes' us girls followed Tezuka's lead inside./p  
p data-p-id="28a8665257d99febdf8dd60c962166c7"The lighthearted theme and intricate designs of Rococo presented themselves inside of this restaurant; the designing of the rooms was a symbol of status and took on a role in comfort and versatility. "Atobe really outdid himself." Tezuka stated putting emphasis and shooting glances around. "Hello, how may I help you today?" A slightly large woman with bright blonde hair and pale skin greeted them. She was holding black menus with gold trimming./p  
p data-p-id="1773e5dd19a81936ae3796cc4f03b92d"The dark-blonde haired man stepped forward, his smile he once held was gone. "Yes, a table for three...please." He asked and the woman nodded and brought those fancy menus with her as she led us through the crowd of people. While we were walking I leaned over to Julia, "His smile disappeared... What's up with that?" I asked a little concerned. Julia just smiled, "Mitsu only smiles with me!" She puffed out her chest proudly./p  
p data-p-id="e98ff36be816173f37b5b78e971a677a"Julia was just about to step forward when an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her into the owner's lap. "Going somewhere?" Tezuka smiled softly at the bright red face of his girlfriend. I giggled and sat down across from them. "Hey, you guys, look at the interior of this place...this is ten times beyond fancy." My eyes wandered around our sitting area; I mentally gasped at the beauty of each and every picture that lined the walls. Each and every picture was lined in gold trimming with staggering landscapes presenting themselves to the viewers. Looking down, the dark woodened walls my eyes drifted too the matching dark wooden flooring. As my eyes wandered to the center of the floor, I gazed upon a glass flooring tiled in the shape of a rose./p  
p data-p-id="3b0bd7f83e51c7069a3b37f101022624"The chairs which were filled with lovely looking ladies and gentlemen, covered in red velvet screaming 'king' and above each table hung a crystal chandelier that sparkled and reflected the many other small round lights that doted the ceiling. Glass tables with golden colored cloth hanging on the sides still being able to see through the middle...It was absolutely breathtaking. Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts of royalty by Julia asking what I wanted to drink. "U-Uh...water is fine." I answered her then directed my gaze to the waiter and my eyes widened. emNo way... It can't be.../em/p 


End file.
